thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Oscdean State
The Oscdean State (aus-de-ean) is a military aristocracy power that originated from Taurus. The entirety of the state runs as a corporate military-industrial complex, with its inhabitants mainly conducting different services to keep the economy and the structure of the state stable. Unlike most cities or nations, The entirety of the Oscdean States and the Oscdean people revolves around its militaristic ideologies and corporate beliefs. Citizens in the State are often drafted into one of the three main military branches during mid adolescence. Throughout its war-like history, A common belief is often held throughout the inhabitants of the state, that the words: Loyalty, Unity, and Tranquility is what keeps the state alive and running, even during the harshest of times. Currently, The Oscdean States are spread across the cities of Alphia, Avalon, Indari Sector, and Cardivorc in north-western Doggerland. Our Union is our Strength History From a Corporation to a Nation The present-day Oscdean State is born from the collapse of its ancient corporate predecessors. The State was once nothing but a weapons and arms manufacturers during the Daufuna era on Taurus, and made huge amounts of profits off selling arsenals to neighboring countries. However, an ancient war plagued the world, leaving corporate survivors and defectors. Some were believed to have ran off and formed the rogue group known as The Ocanam Rangers. Others retreated and rallied to the cold remote mountains of the Middle Continents and isolated themselves from the world. As time passed on, those in the middle continent grew their own society at a rapid and unchecked rate, and the people from a once civilized Tauran society merged with the more tribal inhabitants of the middle continents, the Ponaban people. The rise of Catain language and the society growing within the mountains begin to identify themselves as "Alphians", adopting strict military culture to prevent another collapse. Around 2216, the world took notice of a rising nation, and the Alphian Federation has evidently declared itself a global superpower in 2299 when the federation launched their first military ship, the Ceres Class Eventually, during the long uprising against Sovokians, the Alphians turned into the present day Oscdeans, overpowering most of the nations it came across, and adapting a expansionist culture. Due to classified reasons, the State left its home system along with others, and vowed to never return. This event and journey were eventually known as The Great Migration. Great Migration The State was on a moving pattern after it lost its homeworld due to classified reasons. Only 3 out of the 5 capital ships survived this Great Migration period across space. The Two Capital Ships: Exodus II-B and Exodus II-D split off from the migration fleet in a desperate attempt to settle down and rebuild. They were not heard from again in years, until a state radar picked up the transmission known as Echoing Regrets. In 3010, A Unata Class destroyer has detected a faint signature from a world that will later be known as Terra, and informed the head of the Vindictus Ove. After much debate and research for 2 years, the entire fleet finally agreed to set down on this unknown world. After 6 years of traveling from the Proxmia system to Sol, they found themselves in a new lush and thriving planet. Eventually, A golden age of technological and societal advancement came by. Entire cities were built, science and research brought in new technologies that brought Tauruans the ability to live comfortably, and a place to call home. The Writ of Faraum Gefari Shortly after the Morsehead Conflagration, the new acting NFR initiated The Writ of Faraum Gefari to help boost the states economy and moral as the war gave rise to the New Corporate Republic. The goal of the Writ was to take a spearhead approach to increase military production, expand cities, and open thousands of new jobs and opportunities for scattered Taurans moving to Oscdea. Government The Oscdean State run on a form of a unitary republic, with the government’s highest authority mainly residing in a Arunam Obveron, usually called an N.F.R. to foreigners. Most of the decisions that are made in the Oscdean States are usually passed through the lower and high councils, representing 3 political pillars that are solely responsible for a certain branch that runs the state. * Yunihai- Political Branch * Aphini- Societal Branch * Toraum- Military Branch Each political pillar has 3 high councilors and 3 low councilors, who directly server under the Arunam Obveron and oversees the government, his daily decisions with the council effects the way the state is run. Society The Oscdean State are built entirely around their military and corporate capitalism beliefs. Most of their backbone structures are made up of mega-corporations, which provides most of the states militaristic, societal, and technological developments as well as sustaining city sector services. Oscdean cities are often split into districts as a way to maintain and balance the relationship between industrial sectors and living/social areas. These districts are rather large, and a single city can have as much as 3-4 districts in them. Examples of such districts in a city can be seen in Alphia; with districts such as the Fortuna District, Toruma District, Eban District, and the Yortun District divided throughout the city. Most of the Oscdean population live in apartment complexes, or Erodams, making suburbs somewhat unheard of in Oscdean society. Citizens who are born to the state are enlisted into the military once they reach early adolescence, and serve until they reach their early adult years in one of the three main military branches and their respective sub-branches. Military The military is by far the most renowned force of the Oscdean State. Having a military-industrial complex society as a large part of its society, the Oscdeans often strive to be at the cutting edge of technology. The State has always maintained a wide and well equipped military force, mostly through its corporations and its ideologies. A wide array of its militaristic power can be found on three official military branches: Terram Auca for Ground Forces Vindictus Ove for Navy and air Arivi 'for the state Militia Most of these military branches can consist of up to 7 sub-branches, with each of these sub-branches maintaining an important role in the Oscdean military and their respective main branches. Corporate Backbone Oscdea is an heavily integrated capitalist society, with the state and corporations surviving on a symbiotic and mutualistic relationship. The State is heavily ran and fueled by 9 Mega Corporations. Patricals * Volstun Mining * Wenu-Eva Corporation * Halisayh Corporation * Mulovian Bank Liberals * Oscdean State Media * Cadelus Corporation Patriots * Nodsium-Udai Corporation * Unisah Corporation * OSCO Corporation Conflicts AMF/Haven Conflict The AMF and Haven conflict started as a Cold War, but quickly escalated to a semi-nuclear war that devasated untold number of bases. Operation Publeo Operation Publeo was a desert campaign done by the Arivi in 2505. The Operation was a conflict against Floor's Publeo's in order to shutdown the rising drug economy in the Arcabis Desert. The Great Hunt It was unknown that during that time in 2603, a faction made of rogue militants formed NCR Republic. They ransacked towns and smaller factions where ever they went. Eventually, they unknowingly trespassed into the AMF research base in Slokia. This eventually led to AMF aware of their presence, and began to hunt NCR bases. This was also the time where the Unata Class first saw military action. In 2109, NCR fell and the last of its bases were dismantled. Battle of the Three Woods During the time of the Global Cold War, a small militia group know as ASG attacked a remote Alphian FOB base. This instantly escalated to conflict, with battles being fought across three regions to push the Militants out of Oscdean Territory. Liberation of Genessis During The Red War in 2893, a city belonging to the Dalkai Republic was lost after a military staged invasion done by SMG. The city was held under SMG control for 4 years until the UDF alliance realized the importance of the city. Later that year, The State and Dalkai Republic launched a surprise attack on the city, with Oscdean ships chocking the airspace and Dalkaian troops entering the city to ensure a swift takeover. This invasion was the start of The Red War October Conflict In 3018, The Oscdean State and the United Cities of Greater Bonitaña created the S.A.T.O alliance, along with 5 other nations to formulate an attack on the Almere Socialist Republic. The attack started on the 28th of October, and lasted for three days as S.A.T.O surrounded the socialist city of Arstotzka. 7 Hour War Culture '''Farum Alpiana ''Anniversary- October 23rd This date marks the founding when the Alphian Federation declared its sovereignty to the rest of the world. On this day, fireworks are often put up for show, as well as ceremonial artillery and parades. Bleteru Olistuce Solstice - December 11th to January 5th This one month celebration of the Winter Solstice traces back to the Alphian founding back in the middle continents. Winter was harsh in the Porobus regions, and so the Porobran natives on the island and the corporate refugees would gathered together to help each other survive. Over the years, it slowly became a cultural tradition as the Porobus people and the Corporate refugees slowly merged into present day Oscdean. During this month, inhabitants would celebrate this tradition by welcoming a new year and a reflection of huge struggles through forms of huge gatherings, feasts in public spaces, sing songs, and sharing gifts and games. Nordum Tu Vindoctra '' Day- ''February 11th In 2800, the Oscdean State, along with its allies revolted against the tyranny and expanding grasp of the SMG Hegemony. The resulting war known as The Red War, ended with the deannexation of Oscdea, Dalkai, and Dark Angels from the SMG Union. The resulting victory and freedom that the Oscdean fought hard for eventually became known as “''Nordum Tu Vindoctra''” (Victory for Freedom), and was celebrated every year since the day when Oscdea left the union. On this day, citizens of the state would wear traditional Agravam Marks to symbolize freedom on themselves and gather at around the city to host parades and fireworks. Indignis Rebarum of the fallen- June 2nd to June 8th Starting on the second day of June and the start of the summer solstice to the 8th, the entirety of the Oscdean States will remain in a two week moment of silence. Valb Bavum Usio End of Skiff Season- June 12th to June 20th On the 12th of June of each year, citizens gather to celebrate unity and competition through the final days of Bavum Usio, a traditional racing sport in Oscdean Culture. Each city district throughout Oscdea or a foreign state sends their final 2 racers to compete in a 3-8 day racing event, depending on how long each racer lasts till 'Valb Bavum Usio '(Last race of the season). Racing is conducted through a skiff, a hoverbike like vehicle that can traverse mainly through terrain and the air. Racing tracks/courses often consists of urban environments, rough terrain, and intense flying. The event is highly sought after throughout Oscdea, as it gives its citizens time off work and duties to participate in celebrations and competitions in public or private spaces. Category:Active Category:Faction Category:City